theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Emma Watson
. ------ ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ------ . . ------ ------ ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ------ ------ . - - . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Emma Watson' ---- . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ Born Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson has an estimated net worth of $60 million. Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson is a prominent British actress and also a model that marked her beginning in Hollywood by playing the role of Hermione Granger in the first series of the Harry Potter movie. Acting in the Harry Potter series has brought her great fame and also many awards. She is popular even today by the name Hermione Granger, the character which she played in the Harry Potter movies. Apart from the Harry Potter series, she has also acted in other movies like Ballet Shoes and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Now that she is done with the Potter series, she is making a foray into fashion. Emma has been photographed by the world’s top fashion photographers like Karl Lagerfeld, Nick Knight, Patrick Demarchelier and Mario Testino. Acting in the Harry Potter series has earned Emma more than $10 million and she currently commands a salary of $15 million for all her on-screen performances. Though Emma hasn’t worked on many projects other than the Harry Potter franchise, it hasn’t made a loss to her bank account. She frequently appears on magazine lists dedicated to the richest young stars. She has frankly stated that she has enough money for her to never work again but she wouldn’t want that. She says that learning keeps her motivated. It has been told that Watson likes water sports and dancing is one of her favorite hobbies. She has won a Silver Award for street jazz and freestyle dance. Skiing, cooking, painting and singing are her other hobbies. She has supported charities like Great Ormond Street Hospital, Millennium Promise Alliance, Sense and Shelter Box. She has also supported causes like disaster relief and poverty. She is known in the industry as ‘One – take Watson’ as she usually gets all the scenes for one shot itself. Watson had a pretty ordinary childhood, just until she was not chosen for the role of Hermione Granger. She attended The Dragon School in England when she moved to Oxford. Later, she changed to Headington School which is also located in Oxford. It took her eight auditions to finally please the Harry Potter millionaire author J.K Rowling and get selected. Watson had taken a year off from her studies to complete her final Harry Potter movie but announced that she would be continuing her studies later in the Brown University. Now that she is done with the Potter series, she is concentrating on her A-levels and the new film. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Dress size: 0 Measurements: 33-23-34 inches (84-59-86 cm) Shoe/Feet: 7 Bust size: 32B Height: 5’5” (165 cm) Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Emma-Watson-28-768x1366.jpg Emma-Watson-graduates-Brown.jpg Emma-watson-wallpapers-emma-photos-desktop.jpg Emma-watson-for-people-tree-image-2-274150077.jpg - - 80051102c565fac01360014422.jpeg 64451102c6c597bd1360014444.jpeg 19551102cba08d911360014522.jpeg 87051102cdd942a01360014557.jpeg 24251102d01c2b811360014593.jpeg 80751102d26967511360014630.jpeg - . -- . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEBRITY CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:Celebrity WAMmers Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities